yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Storm
|phon = Ōarashi |image = HeavyStorm-LCYW-EN-UR-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 19613556 |effect = Effect |lore = Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. |frlore = Détruisez toutes les Cartes Magie et Piège sur le Terrain. |delore = Zerstört alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten auf dem Spielfeld. |itlore = Distruggi tutte le Carte Magia e Trappola sul Terreno. |ptlore = Destrua todos os Spell e Trap Cards no campo. |splore = Destroy todas las Spell y Trap Cards sobre el field. |trlore = Oyundaki tüm büyü kartlarını yok eder. |jplore = フィールド上に存在する魔法・罠カードを全て破壊する。 |chlore = 場上存在的魔法·陷阱卡全部破壞。 |krlore = 필드상의 마법·함정 카드를 모두 파괴한다. |edslore = Destroys all Magic/Trap Cards on the field. |tsclore = A spell that totally wipes out every card on the playing field. It creates a storm that blows away all cards on the field. |wc4lore = Destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. |ygolore = Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. |en_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-EN142 - SR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-EN016 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-EN019 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-EN021 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-EN019 - C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN084 - SR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-EN023 - C) Hobby League Participation Cards (HL2-EN004 - UPR) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-EN023 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN027 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-EN022 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-EN025 - C) Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-EN026 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN024 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-EN024 - C) Gold Series (GLD1-EN031 - GUR) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN038 - R/SFR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-EN061 - UR) |na_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-142 - SR) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN049 - R) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E142 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN048 - R) |fr_sets = Genèse Ténébreuse 2 (DB2-FR084 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-FR031 - GUR) Métal Raiders (MRD-F142 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR048 - R) Deck de Démarrage (YSD-FR027 - C) Deck de Démarrage Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR024 - C) Deck de Démarrage Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR024 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Rugissement du Dragon (SD1-FR016 - C) Deck de Structure: Folie Zombie (SD2-FR019 - C) Deck de Structure: Souffle de la Destruction (SD3-FR021 - C) Deck de Structure: La Fureur des Profondeurs (SD4-FR019 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Triomphe du Guerrier (SD5-FR023 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Jugement du Magicien (SD6-FR023 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Seigneur des Tempêtes (SD8-FR022 - C) Deck de Structure: La Rage du Dinosaure (SD09-FR025 - C) Deck de Structure: La Ré-Volt des Machines (SD10-FR026 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR038 - R/SFR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-FR061 - UR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE084 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-DE031 - GUR) Metal Raiders (MRD-G142 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE048 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE027 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE024 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE024 - C) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-DE016 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-DE019 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-DE021 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-DE019 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE023 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-DE023 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-DE022 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-DE025 - C) Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-DE026 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE038 - R/SFR) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-DE061 - UR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT084 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-IT031 - GUR) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I142 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT048 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT027 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT024 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT024 - C) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-IT016 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-IT019 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-IT021 - C) Structure Deck 4: Furia degli Abissi (SD4-IT019 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT023 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-IT023 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-IT022 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-IT025 - C) Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-IT026 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT038 - R/SFR) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT061 - UR) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P142 - SR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-PT016 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-PT019 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-PT021 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-PT019 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP084 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-SP031 - GUR) Metal Raiders (PMT-S142 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP048 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP027 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP024 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP024 - C) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-SP016 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-SP019 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-SP021 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-SP019 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-SP023 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-SP023 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-SP022 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-SP025 - C) Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-SP026 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP038 - R/SFR) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP061 - UR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (2011) (BE02-JP068 - UR) Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP084 - SR) Booster.7 (C) Duelist Legacy Volume.4 (DL4-071 - R) Gold Series (GS01-JP014 - GUR) Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-17 - C) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-023 - C) Metal Raiders (ME-81 - C) Pegasus Structure Deck (PE-26 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP027 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP026 - C) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-JP016 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-JP019 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-JP021 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-JP019 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP023 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-JP023 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-JP022 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-JP025 - C) Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-JP026 - C) Structure Deck: Surge of Radiance (SD11-JP023 - C) Structure Deck: Curse of Darkness (SD12-JP022 - C) World Ranking Promos: Series 4 (PC4-004 - C/NPR) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP014 - GUR) |ae_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-142 - SR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR084 - SR) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR046 - GUR) Metal Raiders (MRD-K142 - SR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-KR016 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-KR019 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-KR021 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-KR019 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR023 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-KR023 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-KR022 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-KR025 - C) Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-KR026 - C) Gold Series (GS01-KR014 - C/GUR) |ntr_sets = Magician's Soul (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = Barrel Dragon (Common) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc4_sets = Barrel Dragon (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 11 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |anime_dm = 103, 109, 112 |anime_gx = 001, 018, 031 |anime_5d = 070 |mst1 = Destroys Spell Cards |mst2 = Destroys Trap Cards |tscdc = 25 |dordc = 50 |tscnumber = 894 |dornumber = 701 |wc4number = 785 |adv = Limited |wc4status = Limited |gx04status = Limited |database_id = 4891 }}